The performance of an electric machine or electric motor can be increased if the components of the motor are prevented from overheating. It is known to provide a liquid to coils of the stator to remove energy. Some motors are flooded with a liquid coolant. However, with high-speed motors, the coolant increases the friction of the motor. It is desirable to provide the liquid coolant predominantly to the coils and to prevent coolant from contacting the rotor. Even if only the coils of the stator were flooded and the coolant kept off the rotor, to effectively cool the coils, it is more effective if flow to the coils is properly directed so that each coil receives sufficient coolant so that there are no hot spots.